Princess Lolly's Universe
by Writer's Blah
Summary: [Candy Land] Lord Licorice has turned Princess Lolly into an insane maniac! To add to that, Candy Land is going to explode any minute! Can Candy Land be saved? Includes guest appearance of Dennis from the Spongebob movie. Written by my sister.


**Princess Lolly's Universe **

**Another Original Story By Writer's Blah's Sister **

**© Writer's Blah, 2007 **

**WRITER'S NOTE:** It seems that my sister has begged me to do another one of her stories. I do not own Candy Land or Milton Bradley or Parker Brothers or whatever company made the game.

I wish I could learn the lollypop story. Now, once upon a time, Princess Lolly was watering her lollypops. Then the lollypops grew until their full extent, which would reach the marshmallow clouds. It was that time of year again, when Lord Licorice vowed revenge upon Candy Land, since the Gingerbread Man freed Candy Land and saved King Kandy. (?) When Lord Licorice reached Candy Land, he got his new wand, made by his mom of sourness, darkness, licoriceness, and chocolateness, and whatever other ness suffix Lord Licorice is. When he reached the garden of Princess Lolly, he got closer to Princess Lolly, he moved his wand and turned her into an insane maniac. She banged her head on the lollypops, and fainted.

(Because of all the banging.) Everybody from every reach of Candy Land came, all except for the Gingerbread Man. So when the Gingerbread Man reached Jolly and Queen Frostine, they told him about Princess Lolly. It came upon that he was to beat up that ol' Licorice guy with his cookie sword. The sword then turned plastic. He just stood there. Once the show was not continued until it was continued. "Huh?" said Writer's Blah. He was confused. His sister was telling him to write things that made no sense.

So then, they all rushed to a Candy Land bus and rushed to Fairyland, all except for Princess Lolly, who was still in her garden. She stayed in one position, which was her, mouth agape, her hand held out to her side. She just stood like that for a minute or two. Then all the people were in Fairyland, and bumped into…something. It was a magic log. It had a button on top of it, and it could do "The Log Dance" with its big, old flute, which played a New England-style rhapsody, an imitation of "We'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain". When they pressed the button, it played a rock version of that song. When it stopped, they all halted. They steamed the log, and the log froze. It flew high in the sky, higher than the candy planet. It went back down, and the log just stood there, hopping rapidly. They went to the same place they were at. Then they went to say bye to the log, and they went to the Fairy house.

When the fairies opened the door, they all went inside. The fairies told them about Candy Land's fate. Candy Land was to explode any minute unless Lord Licorice's brother, Lord Loco, and his sister, Lordess Twizzler were stopped. They hijacked the bus to go even faster. Then they went to Candy Land. Candy Land froze, but it wasn't with ice. Everybody said, "Oh. Glad that's over."

(This paragraph is written by Writer's Blah.) Lord Licorice came from the frozen castle, and laughed, "The only way you can save Candy Land now is if you show my siblings to everyone in town, wearing a salmon suit!"

"You're going to be wearing a salmon suit?"

"Hey, that's a good one guys!"

Everyone wore a salmon suit, and kids threw rocks at them.

Then Jiminy Cricket appeared, and sung "When You Wish UponA Star". They told them that Candy Land was going to explode any minute. So then, all their friends froze it, everybody did it. They yelled, "Hooray!" all except for Jiminy Cricket who said, "Whoopee!"

They went back to Princess Lolly's garden, and turned her back to normal. She was happy again. Just normal. This is a great surprise. Then the Blue Fairy appeared. She was very happy because Princess Lolly was back to normal again. Suddenly, Dennis appeared. He ate Lord Licorice, and the Gingerbread Man beat him with the cookie sword. Dennis then ran away to other lands to eat more people.

**THE (STRANGE) END**


End file.
